The present invention relates to an electric condenser or capacitor, further to a condenser array composed of two or more such condensers in accordance with the, and to a method for producing an electric condenser.
Electrical condenser or capacitors are known in a multitude of embodiments, for example as plate condensers, cylinder condensers, encased condensers and the like. It is common to all condensers that plate-shaped or flat, layer-like poles are placed opposite each other, wherein a dielectric, for example air, paper, ceramic material or the like is arranged between the poles. In order to increase the capacitance of the condenser, it is possible to achieve an increase in the plate surface by means of flat nesting of condenser plates. In spite of this the result is a limited capacitance per unit of structural volume. It is furthermore not possible to make the known condensers arbitrarily small.